Reflekta/Transcript
This is the episode of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. song story starts at the school Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Connor. Connor Lacey: Hey, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess I did help you beat Naare. I hope your mom is proud. Connor Lacey: Yeah. At least you help me beleave when I want to sign. smiles Pinkie Pie: Hey, Connor. Ready for some fun? Connor Lacey: Ready if you are, Pinkie. Rikki: Ryan. I hope if Connor remember her mom, I hope you will meet her soon. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope so too. Evil Ryan: Ryan? You remember when you became Ryairachnid, you think you are a twin of my and my bandmates' friend; Airachnid. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. In case of some villains, I will handle this as Ladyan. Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Vincent: Alright, everybody look at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti! Ms. Mendeleiev's class: Spaghetti! Marinette: I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! Alya: Right, 'cause uh– it's a class photo and you're in the same class as Adrien. (Marinette nods eagerly.) Marinette: Amazing, isn't it? OH MY GOSH! What if we're standing in the same row together? Alya: Hehe, oh girl just smile and whatever happens, don't forget to breathe! Juleka: At least you're going to be in the photo. Rose: No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here! Marinette: What's this about being jinxed? Juleka: (sighs) Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong. (FLASHBACK: Photo with a younger Max covering over Juleka's face. Another photo with a pigeon blocking Juleka's face. Another photo with Juleka nearly not in the photo.) Connor Lacey: Poor girl. Rose: You're wrong Juleka, you'll see! Marinette: For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile! (Juleka smiles.) Vincent: Thank you kids, you've been wonderful. (Straightens everything for Marinette's class.) Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench. (He gestures for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène.) Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot. (Everyone sits down on the bench.) Adrien The new album is really good. (The rest of the class are whispering) Chloé: Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths! (Marinette grunts) Vincent: Well, next row! Hmmm...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please. (He points to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloé.) Chloé: Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size! (Waves her hand over Adrien and her head.) Vincent: Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest. Chloé: How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is? Vincent: Is he a photographer? Chloé: (Gasps) NO! He's- Vincent: Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies! Chloé: Grrrrrrr.... (Walks off.) Vincent: The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row. Adrien: It's no big deal Chloé! As long as we're all in the same photo, right? Vincent: Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot! (Juleka looks at her mirror in a distance.) Marinette: Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka. Vincent: Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy. Marinette: And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos! Vincent: No, this isn't right! Something's not working here! Chloé: Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot! Vincent: (to Ivan) You, move over there will you? Lets see... (After trying to find a good spot for Ivan.) Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, but do we have a problem? Vincent: (sighs) It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack! Chloé: My spot is unacceptable! (Chloé jumps down a row and pushes Juleka but Juleka pushes back.) Marinette: That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way! Caline: Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself! Chloé: Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth! Adrien: This isn't gym class, you know Chlo! Vincent: You, over here, you here, and you here. (Everyone changes spots.) There, perfect! Chloé: Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien! (Adrien sighs then Marinette sighs.) Mr. Damocles: Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph! Go ahead Vincent. Vincent: Say spaghetti! Everyone: Spaghetti! (Camera shows low battery.) Vincent: Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move! (Juleka gasps then looks sadly away.) Juleka: Can I go to the bathroom? Caline: Yes Juleka, but hurry! Mr. Damocles: Ms. Bustier! He said nobody is to move! Caline: It's an emergency sir! (Mr. Damocles growls angrily.) Chloé: (to Sabrina) Make sure she doesn't come back! (Sabrina nods and asks to go to the bathroom.) Sabrina: Ms. Bustier, I need to go too! (Juleka goes inside the bathroom, followed by Sabrina, who blocks the handle with a wooden chair and giggles. Juleka gasps at the giggling and tries to open the door but the chair is in the way.) Scene: Court of the school Vincent: We're back in business! (Sabrina gives Chloé a thumbs up and Chloé grins jumping next to Adrien.) Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka! Adrien: How'd she get here? Chloé: Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot! Vincent: I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this! Marinette: (gasps) OH WAIT! Vincent: (He takes the picture) Thanks kids! Marinette: Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo! Principal Damocles: Why's that? Marinette: That's cause Juleka's not in it! Principal Damocles: Jule-who? Marinette: Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks! Everyone: Yeah! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the bathroom? Chloé: Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour? Mr. Damocles: Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now! Vincent: Ok, lunch break! Rose: ‘'(She opens the girls bathroom and steps in) Juleka? Juleka! Jule-kuh!? (She hears Juleka crying and gets rid of the chair and opens the door.) Poor sweet Juleka! Juleka: (Standing up and sniffling) I missed the photo. Didn't I? Rose: Yeah, another one of Chloé's mean tricks! Ranyx: That mean girl. Juleka: Should I expect it to be any different? Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos. Rose: Don't say that Juleka! It's not true! Juleka: Forget it. As long as Chloé's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it. Rose: No Juleka! Juleka: Really Rose, forget it! Forget me! (She runs away from the school to a park bench.)'’ Scene: Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must feel that you don't even exist. Come here my little friend. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) Fly my vile akuma and give this transparent soul a voice and a vision! Collège Françoise Dupont Rose: Oh, Juleka's been locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx! Marinette: Of course I should've known Chloé was behind this! We're gonna have to break this curse, Rose! Rose: We can ask the photographer. Marinette: There's no point, he wouldn't want to! Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka! Rose: You're a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear? Marinette: You find Juleka, I'll take care of the rest! Chloé: (Hiding with Sabrina around a corner) She's not ruining my perfect photo with Adrien! Think of something, fast! Connor Lacey: Guys, we need to talk. Ranyx: Sorry, Conboy. I know you didn't get noticed, but I will have no forgiveness for Chloe. Connor Lacey: Yeah, Ranyx. Like her, I feel like I am unnoticed. Evil Ryan: We should leave him and figure out a plan. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Good idea. in Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh my. A poor boy from Ireland have feelings for a girl. Sad, unnoticed and the perfect pray for my Akuma. The Akuma with dark energy Fly to the sky, my Akuma. And give this Ierland unnotice boy a voice and a vision. Akuma flies out the window Scene: Park. Akuma flies into Juleka's wrist mirror. Hawk Moth: Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth! From now on you will be the only one people see! No one will ever ignore you again! However, you must do me a favor in return, when the time comes! Juleka: Yes, Hawk Moth! (She transforms into Reflekta and giggles.) at the park, an Akuma lands on Connor's hand mirror and a butterfly frame appears around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Conflekta. I am Ryan Repulsa. You feel left out and unnoticed? Well. I give you Reflekta's Powers so you will be the one people see. Nobody including the Power Rangers will ignore you again. But, you need to do me and Hawk Moth a favor in return. When the time is right. Connor Lacey: Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Tikki watch Mr. Damocles' office from the stairs. Marinette: So, all the material stays in the Principal's office during lunch break! Tikki: I refuse to be a part of this! Marinette: There's no time! We have to break Juleka's class photo jinx before the photographer leaves the school! (She enter's the office.) Okay. Tikki: There must be another way, Marinette! (Chloé filming Marinette with her phone and smirks. Meanwhile, Marinette goes through the photos. Chloé walks in with Sabrina. Marinette hides behind the desk. ) Tikki: I knew this wasn't a good idea! (On the school grounds Reflekta appears before the students and teachers.) Reflekta: Hello! Principal Damocles: What? Who-who are you? Reflekta: Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! But from now on, everybody will notice me because everybody will look like me! Time to get a new look! (She transforms Principal Damocles and Vincent into duplicates of herself) Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere! (She continues to transform people whilst people are panicking) No need to panic! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves here! Hahahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me, including Chloé Bourgeois! Conflekta: And my team will look like me! Including Twilight Sparkle. crazily like Reflekta Hawk Moth: Beautiful. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show their face! Reflekta: Chloé Bourgeois? Have you seen Chloé Bourgeois? Conflekta: Do any of you seen Chloé Bourgeois? Adrien: (He sees the damage) Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Meg Griffin: Kagg, Claws out! to Kitty Noir Cat Noir: (He runs to the school main entrance) It's blocked! Nino: Yo! Check it! Cat Noir is gonna save us! Cat Noir: (Gulps) Shh! (Reflekta spots him and attempts to shoot him with her ray, but misses) Okay, change of plan. (He manages to dodge Reflekta's ray and grabs the hoop and ties Refleka in it, then runs to unlock the door (Reflekta grunts) Ivan: Help us Cat Noir! I don't know how longer I can stand being in this body! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He attempts to use it but gets hit by Reflekta's ray and transforms into a Reflekta copy) Reflekta: Much better! I hate cats! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Huh? What? My ring, my Miraculous, it's gone! Hawk Moth: His Miraculous! You should've taken it before you transformed him! Reflekta: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! (continues laughing) Where is Chloé Bourgeois!? Scene: Principal Damocles' office. Marinette is still hiding behind the desk, and Chloé and Sabrina are searching for her. Chloé: I know you're in here Marinette. Come out, now! Marinette: Hide Tikki. (She jumps up) Chloé: Aha! Caught red-handed Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The principal would love my video of you snooping around in his office! (Sabrina laughs) Marinette: (She gasps and grabs the camera) Stop now or the class photo disappears! Which would be a shame considering how good you look in the photo, right next to Adrien! Chloé: No! Marinette: Hand it over, Chloé! (Chloé gives the phone to Marinette, who deletes the video. Sabrina grabs the camera and pulls out the memory cards and tosses it to Chloé.) Marinette: Give me that card! Chloé: Give me back my phone! Marinette: Give me the card or I'll keep your phone! Chloé: Ha! You can keep the phone! I'll just buy another one! Reflekta: Chloé, where are you!? Chloé: What was that!? (Marinette grabs the card and runs off.) Hey! Don't just stand there! Go get her! (Marinette runs out the door and hides.) Where did that peabrain go? Reflekta: There you are at last! Chloé Bourgeois! Chloé: Who are you? Reflekta: Take a good look at me because I am your future face! Chloé: Eugh! Gross! (She tries to escape but gets zapped by Reflekta's ray) What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit cost!? Reflekta: You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better looking like this! (continues laughing) Marinette: (She runs into the library) Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, Spots on! Booyakasha! into Ladyan Reflekta: You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time! Ladybug: (She gasps) Juleka! (She jumps in front of Reflketa) Juleka, stop this now! Ladyan: Connor! Listen to Ladybug. I don't want to hurt you. Reflekta: I'm not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I'm the unmistakable Reflekta! Conflekta: Hawk Moth: Before you transform Ladybug, take her Miraculous from her! The earrings! Ryan Repulsa: And before you transform Ladyan, take his Miraculous from him! The bracelet! Reflekta: I'm sure you'll love your new image, Ladybug! Ladybug: Thanks but no thanks, I prefer the one I've got! Reflekta: Are you sure? Ask Cat Noir! I'm sure he loves his new look! (Reflekta tries to transform Ladybug but misses) Cat Noir: My powers might be gone but I can't just stand by and do nothing! (He runs but trips over his heels) Who invented these things? (To the other students) If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers? [ Ladyan: Connor Lacey! You need to stop what you are doing! Conflekta: [ Reflekta: Soon, like everyone else you will look just like me! (Ladybug tries to hit her but Reflekta grabs her arm.) But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy! Cat Noir: Time to face off! (Other students who got transformed stand together against Reflekta.) Catch her! Ivan: Yeah, get her! Nino: Run on! (They run towards her but Reflekta jumps on them to escape) Reflekta: You're no match for me Ladybug, this will all be over soon for you! (Reflekta escapes) Rose: How are you going to help us, Ladybug? Nino: We want our faces back! Ladybug: Don't worry, I'll figure it out! Cat Noir: Yeah, these shoes are killer on the feet, my lady! Ladybug: Cat Noir? Cat Noir: Excuse us, move out of the way. Ladybug: Cat Noir, is it - is it really you? Cat Noir: 'Course it is! Can't you tell by my swagger! Am I still the cat's meow or what? Ladybug: I-uh... I don't know what to say! Cat Noir: How about a thank you for getting you out of that tight spot! Ladybug: (Laughs) Sorry Cat Noir but you - you just... you just don't look like yourself! But uh... thank you! Cat Noir: Your welcome. And in case you've forgotten, we've got to de-akumatize Reflekta! Ladybug: We? You're powers are gone, what are you gonna do? Throw your shoes at her? (She laughs again) Cat Noir: Remind me who just saved you a minute ago? Ladybug: I have to find Reflekta fast! You'd slowed me down! Cat Noir: Maybe, but you know, sometimes I do have ideas. Ladybug: Ok, sorry, yes? Cat Noir: I don't think taking on Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you want a facelift too. Ladybug: You're right and that gives me an idea! (They go to the roof) Cat Noir: Where are we headed? Ladybug: To the TV station! Here goes, watch your nails! Cat Noir: Your jokes are so lame! Ladybug: You haven't just lost your body, Cat Noir. I think you've lost your sense of humor too! Scene: Paris, Reflekta continues transforming everyone (On TV) People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down! Scene: Mayor's office Reflekta: Everyone must look like me, even you, Mr. Mayor! Ladybug: Remember, put on a disguise! André: You are no match for Ladybug! Reflekta: Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret. ( zaps him.) Mayor: Ladybug will save us! Reflekta: Ladybug won't be saving anybody! Hawk Moth: Don't let Ladybug get away this time! Or I'll remove your powers! Scene: TVi studio Ladybug: I'm relying on you all! Cat Noir: And cut! (They high five) Got it. Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated? Ladybug: This isn't my real plan. The real plan is now that Reflekta knows that we're in the TV station, she'll come right here to get us! Cat Noir: And fall right into our claws! (He kisses Ladybug's hand) Ladybug: You mean, into your nails. Cat Noir: Still not funny. (Ladybug giggles) Kitty Noir: Hardy-har-har. Very funny, Ladybug. Scene: TVi studio. Reflekta walks in, and Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo. Ladybug: Gotcha! Cat Noir: The akuma has to be in her bracelet! Ladybug: Checkmate, Reflekta! (She breaks the bracelet and nothing happens) Huh? This isn't the real one! (Reflekta walks in, cackling) Mayor Bourgeois: I’m sorry, she promised that she'd changed me back if I tricked you. Ladybug: Mayor Bourgeois? Cat Noir: There! Look out! (He jumps in front of Ladybug and takes the ray) I've already been changed so I'm safe. Ladybug: Thanks, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Go ahead, use that charm of yours! (He winks) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A camera appears) A camera? Okay... (She plans her attack) Cat Noir! Turn off the lights, quickly! (He shuts the lights and Ladybug beings taking many pictures of Reflekta) Over here Reflekta! (Ladybug distracts her, gets the bracelet, and destroys it. Meanwhile, Cat Noir turn the lights back on.) No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (She traps the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly. (She lets the akuma go.) Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the camera in the air and everything is restored.) You were awesome, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: And with those shoes on too! By the way, those things should be illegal! Juleka: (She returns to normal) Where, where am I? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Ladybug: Could you take this girl back to her school please, Mayor Bourgeois? Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, of course Ladybug! Ladybug: Thank you! See you later Cat Noir! Bug out! Hawk Moth's Lair Hawk Moth: You might've pulled it off today, Ladybug but everything is not as it appears to be! Watch out Ladybug! I'll destroy you when you least expect it. Marinette runs outside the school. Digs through her purse she pulls out the memory card. Marinette: You were right, Tikki. Stealing this was a bad choice. Tikki: So you're not gonna erase the photo? Marinette: No, I've got another idea, that I think you'd approve of. Tikki: That's my girl! Marinette: (She returns Chloé's phone back to her before noticing Vincent's camera on the ground) Here, you can have this back. Vincent: Ready? Marinette: (to Vincent) Oh hey! You dropped this! Vincent: Ah, gratsi! Marinette: I know you're very busy but one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took. Is there anyway we could do it again? Vincent: Well, I'm running late with everything that's been going on and... Mr Damocles. Marinette: I understand but...could we do it after you're finished here at the school? We could set up at the park next door! Vincent: Well... Marinette: We want the most awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer, PLEASE! Vincent: Well, when you put it that way...OK! Scene: The Park. Everyone is gathered to take another picture and this time, Juleka is included. Vincent: Okay, we're all good here, ready? Adrien: This photo was a good idea, Marinette! Marinette: (Marinette blushes) Thanks Adrien! Chloé: Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (They snap it and the photographer goes through the images.) Rose: The class photo curse is broken! Juleka: Thank you, Marinette! Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts